


Ты в порядке, Лидия?

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt No Comfort, Murderers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Лондон породил её, он скрывал её.Лондон любит её.





	

Гул в потемках улочек настолько густой, что при желании его можно было коснуться. Огладить ладонью в плотной перчатке, точно дикого зверя, усмехнуться ему искристо и печально, со вкусом пепла на зубах и дыма в глотке. Гул отдавал цветом тумана — молочным, темным в тени, скрывающим её от чужих глаз. Лидия усмехалась. Дед говорил — Лондон, милая, это город, где все мы живем. Дед говорил, что у них великая миссия, и что они должны защищать тех, кто того не просит. Должны, потому что люди в этом нуждаются — в пролитой крови, в смертях и добрых судьбах, канувших в лету… Нуждаются. Чтобы не знать. Ходить по утрам на нелюбимую работу, вечером — домой, к любящим супругам и шаловливым детям. Заниматься своими делами, злиться и влюбляться, грустить и веселиться. Нуждаются в том, чтобы жить, пока ассасины и тамплиеры вгрызаются друг другу в глотки, гибнут в войне не одного и не двух поколений.  
  
Свобода и контроль. Убийство и обман. Черное и белое.  
Лидия вспоминала время, когда это не казалось чем-то важным.  
Лидия вздыхала, мотая головой и мягким движением накидывала на голову капюшон.  
Цель близко. Она почти чувствует дыхание собственной кожей. Осязает чужой страх.  
  
Отвлекаться нельзя.  
  
Позволить ему — рокоту города, стуку копыт, шуму двигателей — скрыть шаги и шелест ткани просто, почти необходимость, равно как не туману хмыкнуть, но тишине, что царила для Лидии вокруг. Обволакивающая, успокаивающая. Сладкая, точно усмешка родной матери… Она была похожа на патоку, сироп, загустевший в пучине кошмаров и пыли от обсохшей на стенках сознания крови; её можно было услышать в секунды, когда двигатели выключались, лошади заносили копыта, а кольца дыма не вырывались с полных губ вместе с глухим вздохом, но застревали в глотке, еще не успев вырваться наружу затяжным кашлем. Она, эта тишина, была похожа на отражение в мутной луже, куда падают капли слёз, где отражался потерянный взгляд и осознание. Зудящее где-то под ребрами, отдающее катышками кожи под лунки красивых, аккуратных ногтей. Тишина эта, почти не прерываемая шагами преследования, схожа с порванным письмом у ног. «Мы сожалеем, леди Фрай, » — говорилось в нем ложью, и Лидия смеялась тогда, помнится, закрывая лицо ладонями и обращая письмо пеплом, отправляя его к чертовой матери, праотцам. Безумно, сухо, потому что осознание приходило щемящее, болезненное — он обещал. Смеясь добродушно, щуря красивые глаза: «я вернусь, Лидс, не успеешь даже глазом моргнуть!»  
  
Он говорил это — в тот вечер, когда они сидели на крыше, а звезды были так высоко. Когда казалось, что и море по колено, а мягкие объятия — самые важные, необходимые на целом свете.  
Поцелуй в лоб тогда был обжигающим, добрым.  
Он обещал. И солгал.  
  
Лидия Фрай вдыхала воздух, пропитанный пылью и запахом запеченной крови. Балансировать на шпиле после пробежки по отвесной стене почти что легко, и оглядываясь вокруг, выцепляя важное, девушка осязала себя дома. Не в уюте, не в тепле и заботе; не в месте, куда хотелось возвращаться и где тебя ждали. Не в объятиях любимой бабули, нет. Лидия Фрай ощущала себя диким зверем на своей территории. Тварью, с чьих клыков напополам со слюной стекала кровь; зверем безумным, чумным. Хотя бы потому, что сегодня кто-то умрет — или тамплиер, или она. Или шпион, или девчонка, что когда-то так отчаянно не желала убивать, глядела на скрытый клинок, точно он был грешным, неправильным. Невозможным.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Лидия? — она вспоминала заботливый взгляд бабушки, её красивое лицо. Вспоминала и ответ параллельно с тем, как заводила цель в угол, заставляла испытывать праведный ужас перед тем, как вскрыть глотку — резким движением, не давая выдать и звука, шепота, вздоха.  
  
— Конечно же, — ей тогда почти получилось улыбнуться женщине, не выдавая себя. Мягко, как в детстве. Спокойно, как в моменты, когда дед, смеясь и делая вид, будто годы только сил ему придали, рассказывал сказки про «злого-злого пидо… кхм, Старрика!», вскидывая ладони, зыркая добро.  
  
На бумагах, поднятых с трупа — крест тех, кто убивал её друзей. Кто пытался много-много раз прервать жизнь её родных; кто был врагом — вечным, безликим. С которым сражаться то же самое, что воздух сотрясать в спорах, требуется ли женщинам избирательное право, но Лидия… она сражалась. И с тамплиерами, и за право — просто потому, что иначе нельзя.  
  
«Ты невозможная, Лидс!»  
  
Чужой смех вспоминался болью, что отдавала виски, огнем в лоб. На бумагах записи, доносы, сказания — и хмыкая, перебарывая себя, она успела исчезнуть до того, как тонкий крик оповестил стражу о трупе в переулке.  
  
Лидия карабкалась. Лидия знала — труп шпиона повесят на головорезов. Или на «пьяную поножовщину», или на целенаправленное убийство — если честно, ей до этого дела особого не было. Все смылось в одно пятно; каждый день — идентичный предыдущему, равно как и час, минута. Все одинаково, только лишь и толкало в будущее, что осознание — иначе никак. Совсем никак.  
  
Помнится, Черчилль говорил, что вечером будет ждать её. Говорил, что у него есть вопросы, которые не касались бумаг и доносов — к ней, к её родителям. Это вызывало… усмешку, может быть. Грустную немного.  
  
«Знаешь, — чужой хмык вспоминался слишком, слишком легко, — из тебя даже клещами слов не вытянешь, если ты того не хочешь. Из тебя бы вышел хороший шпион!»  
  
Выдохнуть на крыше, снимая капюшон, почти забавно.  
  
Гул в потемках настолько густой, что при желании его можно было коснуться.  
  
Гул этот был Лидии точно родная сестра, и приоткрывая дверь в убежище, девушка смеялась. В душе, одновременно вспоминая слова, отвеченные Уинстону:  
  
— Вопросы? В любое время, сэр.  
  
В конце-концов… все меняется. Так или иначе.

**Author's Note:**

> Приветствия в текстовый аск - https://vk.com/ta_assassins - на роль Лидии Фрай.


End file.
